


Not This Time

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x22, Apocalypse, Be nice to Luci, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, First Kiss, Gabriel Lives (Supernatural: Exodus), Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sam Winchester, Luci still gets left behind, M/M, No Smut, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a bottom, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Takes place 13x22. Sam is kinda annoyed that Gabriel hooked up with Rowena and isn't good at hiding it. (This is a bad summary)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Not This Time

Sam had been taken aback when he, his brother, and Cas walked into the room. He didnt see anything happen but with the subtext... Gabriel and Rowena? Sam had tried to just make his face a neutral disgust like the others, hiding his hurt and jealousy. He hadn't made his move on the archangel yet and this happened, he assumed it would've happened either way. Gabriel seemed more like a just flirt and hook up guy than doing actual relationships. It didn't help that Sam thought he looked adorable all frazzeled with his hair messed up- 

But then there was Gabe's side of the story. Shit. He hadn't even thought of what he was doing. He was just missing the consistant sex he would have all the time before being captured. He was trying to get back to his normal self. But he saw that look in Sam's eyes, he noticed it was more than 'why the fuck would he hook up with a witch right now'. Gabriel always thought he was cute and definitley wanted to hit that at least once, but would he ever want more with him? 

\- - -

After the rough entrance to the alternate world, Gabe had silently checked on Sam first. For some reason he wanted to apologize for what happened.

A lot happened on the journey to find whatever camp Mary and Jack were hiding out at. Sam died, Sam came back with Luci, blah blah blah. 

Gabriel had kept his reaction down, but when he saw that vamp tear out Sam's throat he almost cried. Angels dont cry, well at least they're not supposed to. But when he saw Sam return, his heart skipped a beat, he couldn't care less that Lucifer was with them too. He took the first chance he got to talk to the human away from everyone else.

"Wow Samshine, thought we lost you back there." The shorter being had walked up to Sam, he was cleaning his weapons while sitting on some kind of make-shift chair.

"Mm hm." Sam didn't even look up at him.

"Sammy."

"Yeah," he still focused on his weapon.

Gabriel scoffed and grabbed his face, making him look up at him, "Jeez, at least look at me." The hunter's eyes were wide as Gabe smiled and put his arms down. "Soooo..."

"Why'd you sleep with Rowena?" Sam blurted out the question he'd been holding on to without thinking.

"I uh..." he swallowed harshly, awkwardly laughing. Gabriel tried to cover it up and go back to his cocky self, "What, wish it was you?" He smirked at him.

Sam's mouth was hanging wide open, he didn't expect him to sat that. He knew that was just sarcasm so he returned it a few seconds later collecting himself, "Yeah, totally."

While blushing severly, Gabriel bent down to be right at eye level with Sam who was still sititng, he placed their faces only inches apart, "Ok, then I'll make sure to screw you extra hard when we get out of here." He smirked and walked away, controlling the fact that he wanted to completely book it out of there. He was panicking internally, WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY.

Sam was a complete crimson as Gabriel left. Did he really just say that? He knew the angel was a total flirt, but that? That was a whole new level. Sam had nearly choked at the comment. He didn't leave the fact that Gabe was also burning up unnoticed.

\- - -

When Gabriel left to look for Jack, Mary had approached her son, "Sam? I know that you just came back from the dead and all, but is everything else all right? You've been sweating like crazy."

Sam WAS sweating immensely. He had to be around Gabriel after that comment. Even before being around Gabe in general made Sam nervous. The two hadn't spoken to each other again after that. "Yeah uh... I'm good." He gave his mother one of those forced smiles as she returned it with a sad one.

\- - -

Sam had to force himself not to comment on the fact that they were all going out without Gabriel. He was still out looking for Jack when he was perfectly safe with them. Sam was relieved when the archangel came sprinting at them, safe, but the warning he was giving made things a little bit more dangerous. 

Now wasn't the time to be extra, but it made Sam all happy inside when Gabriel ran right infront of him. It would've been more logical to take an open spot in the front, or a safer one in the back, but no, he went RIGHT in front of the tallest man. Maybe it was just on coinsidence or a subconcious decision.

\- - -

Things were going pretty good until it was just Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael. They had gotten the others through the portal safely and were trying to keep Michael from going too.

"Go!" Gabriel shouted at the Winchester's to leave, take their chance and go through the portal, he'd hold off his brother. Dean knew what was going to happen, Gabriel would die, so he grabbed his brother and headed for the portal.

When Dean tried to bring Sammy with him, he pushed him off. On the other side, Dean almost jumped back through when Cas grabbed him, "You'll just make the portal weaker, he'll come through." The human cussed and agressively ran his hands through his hair.

"Sam, I said go!" Gabriel gave him a confused look, why was he staying? All the while Michael was rambling on and on about some family stuff.

Sam's reflexes kicked in quickly. The second that their enemy went to stab Gabe, he threw Lucifer infront of him. The archangel blade only pierced the Devil's arm, but it bought them time. He grabbed Gabriel by the hand and jumped through the portal, it closing behind them.

\- - -

They both fell with a painful landing, well, it was for Sam. Gabriel landed elbows first on top of him. Dean was about to go to his brother when Castiel held him back, "Wait, Dean."

Despite almost everyone in the room watching, Sam and Gabe didn't really notice. They just stared at each other dumbfounded. "Wow Sammy... you uh, you saved my ass back there, thanks." He stood up and pulled the other to his feet, most of the people stopped watching. 

"I thought I almost los-" the archangel cut Sam off by pulling him down by his collar and kissing him. He was caught off gaurd for a second, worrying what his brother would think. But he couldn't help wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist and carrying him up, deepening their kiss like some chick flick moment.

"Jeez, get a room you two." Dean gave them a discusted look, even though he strongly disliked Gabriel as much as you could strongly dislike someone, deep down he was happy for his brother.

As the two pulled away and Sam set him down, they still stayed close. Sam gave an awkward laugh, "Yeah, sorry." After Cas and Dean's attention went elsewhere, Sam leaned down so he could speak for only Gabriel to hear, "I expect you to keep your word Gabe."

The angel immediately blushed, his mouth hung open as Sam let out a laugh. He grabbed Gabe's hand and went to celebrate with the others.


End file.
